The Emperor
by Nihongi
Summary: An innocence shattered...a bond broken...a life lost... Angela Orosco has faced many demons in her life, but none more terrifying than her own flesh and blood. Witness her story, from the beginning.
1. Authors Note

_The Emperor_

_Timothy D. Tucker_

_Authors Notes:_

Well, I'm back to writing in the series that I started off with: Silent Hill. The reason that Silent Hill has captivated me so much is that it's an extremely intriguing universe with a multitude of characters and untold stories. There is a lot of room for creative liberties in writing fan-fiction due to its voluminous content and ambiguous nature. _The Emperor _deals with the story of Angela Orosco as she copes with the physical and mental abuse from her father. Unlike a lot of Silent Hill fan-fiction which deal with the "other-worldly, decaying environments, deformed creatures," I have decided to take a much more subtle route with my tale. I guess you can say It's cerebral, dealing with the psychological background of Angela and why she did what she did.

In keeping in tone with the story, I want to share with you some lyrics from one of my new favorite songs. It deals a lot with some of the themes in the story and is a good listen. It's told from the perspective of three people: a young girl who is abused by her father, the father, and the vocalist of the band seeking revenge against the father's actions. Check it out if you get the time.

**The Flame**

By Chimaira

**Her eyes opened**

**after that terrible night**

**would she ever be the same**

**a revelation of her own demise**

**No one but herself to blame**

**Her silence only fueled The Flame**

**and now the angles **

**have lost their wings**

**in daddy's playground**

**nothing is what it seems**

**this was the last time**

**that he'd see her**

**that he'd touch her**

**that he'd make his little girl scream out loud**

**I'm going to pound you into oblivion**

**I will make you fucking bleed**

**there is no escaping me**

**this is your destiny**

**He came to her**

**through the windows again**

**the fan blowing to hide the noise**

**no hesitation from the Devil inside**

**Everything he touched was destroyed**

**His madness only fueled The Flame**

**and now the angles **

**have lost their wings**

**in daddy's playground**

**nothing is what it seems**

**this was the last time**

**that he'd see her**

**that he'd touch her**

**that he'd make his little girl scream out loud**

**I'm going to pound you into oblivion**

**I will make you fucking bleed**

**there is no escaping me**

**this is your destiny**

**Time to walk with me**

**Time to die**

**let me take you somewhere secluded**

**where only the trees can see**

**if I can't have you no one will**

**didn't you know it was always me**

**Your flame now burned out**

**you were daddy's little girl**

**your flame all burned out**

**oh God what have I done**


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Chapter 1: Daddy's little girl**

Six year old Angela Orosco sat in her parents room, huddled beside their bed. She had her back placed firmly against the large ornate mirror, restlessly eying the bedroom's door. She hugged her knees close to her chest, silently praying that her father would leave her be for one night. She could hear the front door opening in her families cramped two bedroom apartment. She closed her eyes and listened to the angry voices that permeated through the closed door.

One voice was coming from her mother, Catherine Orosco. Although Angela could not make out her words, Catherine was furious. Angela cringed as she listened to her mothers out-burst. Her mother had once been a sweet woman, but ever since that day, she was becoming more and more hostile towards her family.

The other voice was a deep, unintelligible tirade: a males voice. Angela unconsciously hugged herself tighter.

Thomas Orosco had once been a good man. He worked as a lumber-jack in the out-skirts of their home-town of Silent Hill. He was a righteous family man whom Angela had loved with all of her heart. One night, he shattered that innocent love in a torrent of malicious greed and sick affection. Her father had come home drunk. She could smell the acrid aroma radiating off of him in thick waves. Her mother had rightfully chastised him and went to stay in a neighbors room. Her father went into her room, still trapped in a drunken stupor. The way he had looked at Angela made her feel uneasy, and the way he softly brushed one of his thick, worn hands through her hair made her extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't until he was _touching her..._

Angela shuddered at remembering that awful night. Now, she was poised to repeat it.

Angela opened her eyes as the door to her parents room opened. Pale light drowned out the darkness as she saw the silhouette of a large man block the entrance. The figure stumbled clumsily into the room, muttering obscenities under his breath. He didn't seem to notice Angela in the room at first, but after he turned on the light switch, his wild, blood-shot eyes found their way to her young, frail body. His lips curled in a sinister smile behind his shaggy mane of a beard. He slowly walked over to her hiding space, his ample shadow covering her small frame.

"Whadda hell ya doin' down der gal?" He said, his voice heavily slurred from drinking. He reached out and placed a rough hand on Angela's cheek. She resisted the urge to gag from his wretched stench as he tenderly brushed the side of her face. He wrapped his meaty hands around her shoulders and effortlessly lifted her onto the bed.

"_Daddy no..."_

She silently sobbed. She felt the tears run down her cheek as her father began to kiss her on the cheek. The sensation of his ratty beard sent chills down her spine. Pain shot through her neck as he tugged on her long, brown hair, exposing her pale neck. She felt the shame and disgust well up inside of her as her father violated her again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her reflection in the large mirror. Angela stared into her own tearful, blood-shot eyes. She felt distant, like she wasn't even their at all.

_Who are you? _Angela thought dreamily at her reflection.

Her father forcefully shoved her down onto the bed, and Angela Orosco was once again thrust into his nightmare...


	3. Signs

**Chapter 2: Signs**

Rich sun-light cast the town of Silent Hill in a heavenly glow. Every-thing seemed to become more alive in the small New England town; pale morning light reflected off of the modern architecture of steel and glass in the business district of Central Silent Hill, which contrasted with the sun drenched bricks and archaic structures of Old Silent Hill. Toluca Lake sparkled with the intensity of one thousand diamonds, the wind bringing a cool breeze off of its surface into the town...

Caroline Hunter would have enjoyed the scenery if she wasn't so damn _late _getting to work.

_First day of the new school year and I'm going to be late. _She thought miserably. Caroline groaned as the street light turned red as she neared, as if it were tuned just to make her even more angry. She pushed a strand of light brown hair away from her fore-head and haphazardly checked her make-up in the rear-view mirror.

Caroline worked at the Midwich Elementary school in Old Silent Hill as a first grade teacher. She had taken the job after graduating from the University of Pleasant River, and was quite looking forward to the first day of school. She wanted to watch the eager young faces of the children, full of spirit and innoc----------

_----------HONK!_

Caroline was kicked out of her musings as she lightly applied eye shadow to one of her clear blue eyes.

"Alright, alright!" She grumbled and proceeded down the street. She was already late, and figured that worrying her-self over it was pointless, it wasn't the end of the world.

She parked her car in the already full parking lot of Midwich Elementary. There were no children out-side, no dreary eyed parents seeing there kids off to their first day: she was later than she had thought. She hurried up the stairs and through the old style doors of the building. The air was much cooler in here, and Caroline shuddered slightly from the drastic change in temperature. She briskly walked down the silent halls, occasionally peering through class windows as she went by. Caroline had been through the building countless times before, interviewing and getting to know the lay-out, so she had no problem finding the class.

As she approached the room, she could see a large woman standing in front of her class-room. She had met with this woman many times during the summer, and she could still see that her knack for fashion had not gotten any better, as she wore a hideously designed flowery mumu and tight open toed shoes that barely contained her pudgy feet. Her gray streaked hair was cropped closely to her head in a snug bun and she eyed Caroline behind thick wire rimmed spectacles. It was Mrs. Murphy, the schools principal. Caroline felt just as young and vulnerable as the children to was about to teach as she approached the principal.

"Ms. Hunter! Do you know what time it is!?" Mrs. Murphy snapped, keeping her voice low so at least the children wouldn't hear.

Caroline sheepishly smiled and made an attempt to look sorry. She had never really taken to liking the schools principal, mainly because she came across as a spiteful old woman who ironically didn't even like children.

"I'm so sorry! Caroline quickly apologized. "There was an emergency this morning." If waking up with your boy-friend late after staying up all night could be considered an 'emergency.'

Mrs. Murphy narrowed her eyes and watched her like a hawk. "Ms. Hunter, I will have you know that on your first day you have already not set a good example, not only to me, but to the children and their parents. When I hired you I thought I was making a wise decision: please...don't prove me wrong."

She turned on her ample feet and headed down the hall-way out of sight.

_Hag. _Caroline thought bitterly. She straightened out her blouse and placed a hand on the door-knob. Trying to put on her best face, she merrily walked into the class to start the day with her children.

Upon her entering, the dozens of bright, youthful faces turned their attention to her.

"Good morning class!" Caroline exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Good morning!" The class responded in unison.

Caroline had always had a special connection with children. She was the oldest of three girls by more than five years, and fondly recalled her child-hood, of being a moral leader and companion to her siblings and feeling the warm glow of satisfaction as she was looked up to and loved.

After introducing her-self, she began the roll call. One by one, she called the names of the children. They exuberantly replied by shouting "here", "present", and one boy in particular put his forearm over his mouth and mimicked the sound of a flatulence as she called his name. Caroline smiled as she continued to read the names. _To be a kid again..._

"Denise Nixon?"

"Here!"

"Angela Orosco?"

There was no reply from the group of children. Caroline looked up from the roll sheet and repeated the name.

"Angela Orosco?"

It was then that she saw the girl in the back of the class, so still and silent that Caroline hadn't even noticed her at first. Long brown hair feel over her slumped shoulders, and she sat with her arms held firmly around her-self in a personal embrace. She was looking down at her desk, seemingly oblivious to the world around her.

"Are you Angela?" Caroline asked softly.

The girl slowly nodded her head.

Caroline beckoned towards a seat closer to the other children. "You wanna come join us?"

Angela shook her head, her intentions made explicitly clear in just two motions. Caroline sighed and pushed the chair back into its original place. _Probably just shy. She'll come around soon. _

After taking attendance, Caroline gave the class their first assignment: to draw a picture of their families and tell the class a little about them. She handed out coloring supplies and paper, and let the children get to work. The air buzzed with excited chatter as every-one worked on their personal master-pieces, every-one except Angela.

Caroline scooted a chair close to her and sat down. Angela didn't look up as she continued to stare at the desk.

"Hey, you okay?" Caroline asked soothingly. Angela ignored her question.

"You know, when I have something that's bothering me, I find that it helps to talk to someone." Caroline placed a hand on Angela's shoulder. For the first time, the girl looked at her. She could see the sadness resonating out of her delicate brown eyes. Caroline decided to not press the issue of what was bothering her; it would be best if she just came out and told her her-self.

"Angela is a very pretty name. Do you know what it means?" Caroline asked her.

Angela shook her head, her gaze averted back to the surface of the desk.

"Well, what does it sound like?"

"...Angel?" Said Angela in a soft, timid voice.

"There you go! It comes from the Latin word for 'angel,' pretty cool huh?"

Angela looked at her with a new found sense of intrigue and nodded her head. They began to openly chat, and Caroline had even gotten her to smile. Angela had a very warm and innocent smile, like that of a real life angel...

"You're very pretty when you smile." Caroline commented.

The dimples in Angela's cheeks rose and her face lightly blushed red. She was a beautiful child, one that shouldn't know the meaning of pain nor sadness. _At least I was able to alleviate some of her sadness, _Caroline thought with a sense of pride.

The school day seemed to fly past in a haze of fun activities and jovial excitement, and before Caroline knew it, the children were out-side, talking and playing as their parents came to pick them up. Angela was by her side, hand and hand.

"Where do you live Angela?" Caroline asked.

"Blue Creek Apartments." Said Angela.

_Blue Creek Apartments...that's in South Vale, not far from here._

An old gray and brown station wagon pulled up to the front of the school and Caroline felt Angela's had loosen from hers.

"Is that your ride?"

Angela nodded, and Caroline could see that the sullen expression from this morning had returned to her face.

Caroline knelled down and deeply embraced Angela.

"See you tomorrow!" She shouted as Angela made her way to the car. A large man sat behind the steering wheel and Caroline could see Angela visibly apprehensive to get into the car. She could see the mans mouth moving and Angela quickly jump into the passenger seat, her tiny back-pack hugged closely to her body.

_Must be trouble at home..._

Caroline didn't think much at the moment, but she had no idea what kind of torment young Angela Orosco was really enduring in her home, in her father's "play-ground."

"God bless that girl..." Caroline whispered to her-self, and walked back into the school to pack up for the day.


	4. Smile

**Chapter 3: Smile**

Thomas Orosco dropped his daughter off at the Blue Creek Apartment complex. He was no doubt going off to drink again after working all day. Angela entered room 109 and pulled off her shoes. Her mother was at work, and the sounds of video games was coming from her room that she shared with her nine year old brother, Harold.

To say that he was the spitting image of her father was an under-statement. Harold was nothing more than a cretin; lazy, over-weight, irresponsible, and able to get away with any-thing their father let him. He let out a thunderous whoop of joy as an explosion echoed through the television.

Angela took off her back-pack and flopped down on her bed. Her long hair splayed messily about her head as she buried her face in the soft fabric of her pillow. She drowned at the sounds of the video game and found her-self recalling the days events. She smiled as she remembered Ms. Hunter. She was a very nice lady whom Angela liked very much. She marveled at her beauty and gracefulness. Angela even began to think of her as a friend. She could still hear her words clearly in her mind...

_You're very pretty when you smile..._

"Harold?"

Her brother didn't respond, still stuck in what-ever game he was playing.

"Harold!?" Angela repeated.

"Whaddaya want?" He responded, eyes still transfixed on the screen.

"Do you think I have a pretty smile?" She tentatively asked.

Harold chortled maliciously. "What kind of question is that!? No, I don't think you have a pretty smile! It's so ugly!"

Angela felt a stab of hurt prick at her heart. "My teacher told me today that I did..."

"Well, your teacher lied to you. YES! TAKE THAT!!"

Feeling dejected, Angela left her brother to his own devices and entered her parents room. She walked over to the large mirror and stared at her-self. She smiled at her reflection as wide and broad as possible. It made her feel better, looking at that smile. No one knew what was hidden behind it, her own little terrible secret...

Angela Orosco stared at her reflection and practiced smiling for hours. Eventually, she could hear the front door open and the sounds of uncoordinated foot-steps barreling into the room. Even as she knew what inevitable fate waited her, she continued to smile, the pain hidden behind a facade of happiness.

"_You're very pretty when you smile..."_

The bedroom door behind Angela opened and her father shuffled in. She continued to smile, despite his ominous presence.

_Just keep smiling. _She thought. _You very pretty when you smile..._


	5. Dog

**Chapter 4: Dog**

The days turned into weeks as Angela continued to attend Midwich Elementary. She was becoming much more sociable to the other kids, but Caroline could still sense a deep sadness within her heart. As for their relationship, Angela was possibly the best thing that could have happened to her on her job. Caroline couldn't help but smile when-ever she saw Angela, her warm, shy demeanor was slowly melting away, letting every-one see her for who she really was.

One day, as all of the children were leaving for the day, Caroline found Angela sitting on the curb of the street, alone. She didn't see the station wagon that usually came to pick her up from school, and the parking lot was becoming rapidly depleted of life. Caroline went to Angela's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Where's your ride kiddo?"

Angela looked down at the street, her eyes threatening tears. "He's not here yet."

"Well, do you know where he is? Maybe I could call."

She quickly shook her head. "It's Okay, I don't want to go home any-way..."

Caroline was taken aback from the girls reluctance to go home.

_Okay, it must be family trouble if she doesn't want to go home._

"Don't want to go home!?" Caroline asked in mock astonishment. "Why not?"

Angela continued to stare at the street. "I don't like it there..."

Caroline took Angela's hands in hers and faced her. "Angela, please, if there's something that's bothering you, tell me. You can trust me."

Caroline could see Angela's mouth began to move, the words of a pained heart nearly escaping, when they both saw the brown and gray station wagon coming down the street. It pulled dangerously close to Angela and Caroline, leaving only a few feet apart from them and the bumper. Still holding on to Angela's hand, Caroline pulled her from the curb, dubiously eying the occupant of the car.

The front door to the car opened and the biggest man Caroline had ever seen in person stepped foot onto the street. He was a tall, heavy-set man, with thick muscles that complimented his barreled chest and corpulent gut. An ungroomed mane of a beard covered his paunchy face and he wore faded overalls under a flannel shirt. Caroline stared in awe at the mans great size before realizing that he was Angela's father. His eyes intently focused on the little girl huddled against Caroline's side, and at that moment, Caroline got the suspicion that something was not right about him.

"Angela, I'm so sorry I was late! C'mon, let's go."

Angela didn't move from Caroline's side. Caroline spoke up, not letting go of the girls hand.

"Mr. Orosco I presume? I'm Caroline Hunter, Angela's teacher." She extended one immaculately groomed hand, which Angela's father shook with one of his giants, worn hands.

"Well it's quite to meet you Ms. Hunter. Some-how I'd 'spected you'd be a little older. And please, you can call me Thomas."

_What is he trying to do!? Flirt? _Caroline inwardly laughed at his pathetic attempt and held Angela a little tighter. But to her surprise she found the girls hand to be loosening, pulling away from her grasp until she was free and walking towards her father. Thomas took her by the hand, flashing a fatherly smile that didn't seem at all genuine.

"You know something Ms. Hunter, in my day, we didn't have teachers as good looking as you."

_Wow, he's not even trying to be subtle about his flirtations any-more._

Caroline meekly smiled and waved his advances off. He looked like he was twice her age and married, and besides, not really her 'type.'

"Well, **Mr. Orosco**, I suppose that times change. A lot of young women are now getting into the education field. You never know, maybe Angela some-day will want to aspire to become a teacher."

Caroline smiled at Angela, who was still cowered next to her father, her tiny fingers engulfed in his massive hand.

"Ah, Angela don't wanna be no school teacher." He said dismissively.

"Well, would you rather she got into your line of work instead?" Said Caroline, indicating his weathered overall.

The faux smile disappeared from his face, replaced by a rock hard and intimidating seriousness.

"Ain't nothing wrong with my line of work. Just because I don't have no fancy degree don't mean you can disrespect my trade. It pays the bills and keeps a roof over our heads, and that's all that matters."

"You're right, Mr. Orosco, I'm sorry if I offended you."

His eyes seemed to brighten as he placed Angela into the passenger seat of the car. He was about to get in him-self when he stopped and turned to face Caroline again.

_Oh God, what does he want now?_

"You know something, I've always been curious about something."

"Well, I am a teacher Mr. Orosco, maybe I can help you."

He got close to Caroline, so close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I've always wondered, why don't they call you a teacheress? You know, like how you got 'actress,' a 'priestess,' 'adulteress,' why not a teacheress?

_Wow, a weirdo and a bigot..._

"Well Mr. Orosco, I don't feel there is a need to classify the teaching occupation by gender, unlike your profession, where you have lumber-jills."

Thomas Orosco heartily laughed. "I suppose you're right. I guess I'll be leaving now. You take care of your-self, 'teacheress.'"

"Oh, I will." Caroline responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thomas got into the car and hastily pulled off. Caroline unconsciously wiped her hand on her blouse, trying to get the sensation of the mans giant hand off of her flesh. Something about him had definitely sent off warning signs in Caroline's head. She wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of little Angela's problems. She had no idea what horrors her father had put her through, and no idea what fate lay ahead for the two if them...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Five hours later, the Orosco family sat around the dinner table, eating their meal of steak, rice, and bread in silence. Rarely, someone would speak, only to be met with the same laconic responses, reminiscent of the original talker. It was this un-family like shame that hung over the Orosco family like a dreaded blanket. Every-thing was taboo, and nothing was sacred, not even the innocence of a child...

Angela could barely hold her fork in her hand. The way her father had squeezed her fragile little fingers when he was talking to Ms. Hunter had hurt so bad. She fought back tears as she stared down at her swollen, discolored fingers. She awkwardly tried to grasp the fork but failed. All she could do was pick at the succulent meat, the sounds of silver-ware clacking and chewing surrounding her. Finally, her father spoke up, breaking the silence.

"I met Angela's teacher today..."

Catherine grunted in reply while Harold was busy shoveling food into his mouth.

"That girls got a sassy little mouth on her..."

Catherine finally spoke up, glaring at her husband with indignation. "What, you've been kissing on it or something, just like..." She mercifully stopped her sentence first, not wanting to endure Thomas's wrath if she had finished.

"You hold your tongue woman." Said Thomas, the hate rising in his voice.

Angela sat with her head down the entire time, picking at her food with her bruised hand. She had tried using her left hand to grasp the fork, only to have it clumsily fall between her food. Angela was so hungry, the smell of the meat was intoxicating to her nostrils.

Without thinking, Angela took her left hand and plucked the steak from its plate. She brought it to her mouth and took a large bit out of the juicy meat. She chewed like she had never ate before in her life, and greedily swallowed the mash of food. Her father stared at her with a look of disgust and scorn.

"Angela! Eat like you got some sense!!"

She wanted to tell her him he had hurt her hand while he was squeezing it. She wanted to shove her raw, swollen fingers into his face and scream 'this is what you did to me!!' bit the words never came as she took her rice filled palm and brought it to her waiting mouth.

"Damn it Angela!! I'm warning you, at this table you will eat like you have some sense!!"

His words stung to Angela, bringing tears to her eyes. Still, she continued to wolf down the food with her good hand, ignoring the sensation of her families eyes burning into her. Finally, her father leaped to his feet, sending his chair crashing to the floor below. His face was red with anger as he grabbed Angela's plate.

"Alright you disgusting little pig! You want to eat like a dog!? Here, you can eat off the floor then!" He angrily tossed her dinner on the floor, shattering the plate it was on.

"There's your dinner!! EAT IT!" Thomas shouted.

Her mother tried to come to her aid, demanding that Thomas calm down, only to be rewarded with his hand striking her face. All Angela could do was stand there, the tears running down her face and her hand sticky with sauce. Her parents began fighting, screaming back and fourth at each other. Their loud and violent words weren't hurting each other, but they were tearing Angela's little soul apart.

She couldn't take it any-more. Angela ran away from the hectic scene she was all too familiar with. She ran into her room and threw her-self onto her bed, buried he face in her pillow, and cried.

_Why me? _She thought weakly to her-self. _Why does this have to happen to me?_

Angela stopped crying when she noticed the edges of paper sticking out from under-neath her pillow. Wiping her tear stained eyes, Angela reached for the papers and stared at them. The pictures she had drew of her father brought a smile to her face. It wasn't the sweet and innocent smile that Ms. Hunter had brought out in her. No, it was a twisted, sinister smile, one that a girl of such a young age should never wear nor see. Angela replaced the pictures under her pillow, their presence like a sacred talisman as she drifted away into the dreamless sleep of the persecuted.


	6. White Claudia

**Chapter 5: White Claudia**

_How long?...How far?..._

_Not ripped...away...took my body now...was it body or soul?_

_The darkness fades...fades to the light_

_Disappearing now...disappears...to the night_

_And all these ages I've wandered as a child...the morning always came...it came too late_

_What made my mind forget?...forget to hide_

_Could the nightmare be awake?...I don't know..._

The years of Angela Orosco's life whirled past in a flurry of unrelenting abuse and neglect. After first grade, she never saw her teacher Ms. Hunter again. Angela didn't mind. She did not want her to see how much of a shell she had become in her later years any-way. Going to school was just as bad as being at home, where she suffered unbearable pain and torture emotionally from other children. With no support to call her own, Angela Orosco became trapped in her own cocoon, silently crying her life away.

At seventeen years of age, Angela was an average looking girl. Her long brown hair still flowed willowy down her back and over her pale, acne scarred face. Her body had not yet reached the blossoming state of woman-hood, but that never stopped her father from violating her time and time again. While in high school, she was a loner. The only time Angela was ever happy was when she was high on White Claudia, the new designer drug that was sweeping the streets and popular amongst youth in the New England area.

Angela was introduced to White Claudia through another girl at her high school, Kimberly Coates. They weren't friends in the usual sense, just two lost and damaged souls clinging to what-ever semblance of normality they can find. They would stand behind their school, the White Claudia expertly ground and rolled up inside of old cigar paper. They would share the joint, taking the acrid smoke into their lungs and exhaling its poison back into the world.

Every-thing became illuminated when the drug took effect.

_Every-thing was alive and every-thing was breathing. Nothing was dead and nothing was bleeding._ The air had never smelt as fresh, and the grass had never looked so green. In reality, Angela and Kimberly were Sarban's Undesirables, the Caste Systems Untouchables, but while they were high, they were perpetual goddesses.

One night, Kimberly had invited Angela over her house for a little get together. She lived in the Woodside Apartments, directly adjacent to her own apartment complex. At 11:00 on that fateful night, Angela quietly dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue blouse and darted out of her apartment. She met Kimberly in the parking lot, beaming from ear to ear and eyes already blood-shot from early smoking. She excitedly grabbed Angela's hand, beckoning her across the street.

"It's about time! I thought you were going to no show."

Angela meekly smiled in her direction. The two girls walked hand and hand to Kimberly's apartment, eagerly awaiting the upcoming events of the night...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

For such a cramped apartment, a myriad of people adorned the living room. Most of them were around Angela's age, and most of them she had never seen in her life. They were all the grungy type, with Metal T-shirts, long hair, and leather surrounding her from all sides. The air was filled with excited chatter and a haze of smoke: some "little get together" this was turning out to be.

Angela brushed some clothes aside and took a seat on the sofa. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to her. Angela took in a deep breath and yawned. She wondered how long she was actually going to stay. The smoke from the air was already taking effect, making her feel light-headed and dizzy. Next to her Kimberly plopped down with a heavy sigh.

"I didn't expect you were throwing a party..."

Kimberly smiled and looked at Angela with eyes that were miles away.

"_Just relax. Get to know some of the guys. They're cool peep..." _Her voice was heavily slurred from drug use. She held up her joint of White Claudia, beckoning for Angela to take it. _"Here, smoke some of this, it's stronger..."_

Angela took the blunt with her index and thumb. She stared at the thin wisp of smoke curling from its seared end.

"You're a life saver..." Angela said apathetically, and brought the White Claudia to her lips. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. Angela could feel the rush of the smoke racing through her esophagus, finally coming to rest in her lungs. She slowly exhaled and opened her eyes.

_Oh man..._

This is what she lived for. The smoke danced and swirled in front of her glazed eyes as she continued to smoke. Angela weakly smiled and stared at her surroundings. The music seemed to be getting louder, and through her cloudy vision every-body seemed to be moving as if time were slowing. Kimberly eagerly grabbed Angela by the hands and pulled her off the couch.

"Come on Angie, let's dance!" They moved to the center of the floor, Kimberly half dragging an increasingly stoned Angela behind.

Kimberly began to sensually grind her hips to the music. Angela mimicked her motions, adding her own quirks as she steadied herself on uncoordinated feet. Kimberly began to move closer to Angela, so close that she could smell the pungent smoke on her breath. The other patrons at the party had stopped their activities and were now transfixed on Angela's and Kimberly's erotic movements.

Angela had never felt this way before. So desired, so sexy, so voluptuous. She swung what little curves she had on her hips and let her hair fall about her face in a wave of dark-brown. Kimberly was even closer now. Their thighs rubbed together as she tenderly brushed a pair of smooth lips against Angela's cheek. Loud cheers of pleasure erupted from the predominantly male crowd.

Angela felt a strange prickling down her spine as the sensation of Kimberly's lips spread through-out her face. Their was something familiar about that kiss. Kimberly placed her lips on Angela's neck, lightly suckling, much to the elation of the other party-goers. Angela closed her eyes and trekked through the haze that had become her mind.

_A tender kiss, lightly brushing against the side of her face. The dark room, obscuring the unforgivable scene in its shadows, the hair of his beard, sending shock-waves of terror down her spine as he thrust his face between her thighs..._

Angela let out a shriek of terror and pushed Kimberly away from her. The girl landed with a soft thud on the floor and looked at Angela with scorn.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She screamed.

Angela wasn't listening. Her head was swimming as she desperately tried to steady her-self. She half walked, half fell, over to the nearest wall, sending a vase crashing to the floor as she tried to catch her-self from falling. Kimberly's disdain turned to concern as she watched Angela cling to the wall, a look of terror in her wide, brown eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Kimberly asked, hesitantly placing a hand on Angela's shaking shoulder.

_She could feel the rough callouses of his hands, groping her..._

"Get your filthy hands off of me you bastard!!" Angela wailed, smacking Kimberly's hand away in a fit of frustration. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again! You're so _disgusting_!!"

The mass of people formed a semi circle around Angela, but all she could see was her fathers face, leering, ugly, and wild like. A howl of terror escaped Angela's mouth as she ran pass the crowd. She could here their hushed whispers, echoing back to her in the voice of her father:

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

_Must have had a bad trip._

Angela burst out of the room and into the cool dimness of the hallway. She could still here the voices behind her, calling her name in a tone of perverted lust.

"ANGELA!! COME BACK!!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"_Miserable little bitch!!" _Angela's head violently snapped back as her father slapped her across the face. She could taste the blood slowly funneling into her mouth from her busted lip.

"Stop it Thomas, just leave her alone!!" Her mother screamed.

Thomas Orosco turned his feral like face to his wife, a look of pure hatred emanating from his eyes. "She wants to sneak out at night, break my rules, disobey me!? I'm not going to----------"

Thomas stopped his tirade. He grabbed Angela by the collars and brought her chest inches from his nose. "Well I'll be damned..."

Angela groaned and closed her eyes. Her father could smell the remnants of the White Claudia, still clinging to her clothes. Angela cried out in pain as her head was jerked back by her hair.

"You've been smoking girl!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Daddy, please!" Angela whimpered. She was thrown head first into the kitchen with extraordinary might. Her jaw smacked painfully against the dish rack as silverware rained down around her.

"Oh my God! Angela!!" Her mother raced to her side, desperately trying to remove the sorted utensils that had fallen about her daughters body. As Angela lay prone on the cold surface of the kitchen floor, her gaze wandered to a large knife positioned in front of her. Its sizable blade dimly shined in the light of the apartment. As her mother helped Angela to her feet she discreetly seized the brown handle of the knife, keeping it low so neither her father nor mother would see it.

"No child of mine is going to get hooked on that shit! I'll teach you, I'll teach you to never touch that mess again!!" Said Thomas, menacingly approaching his wife and daughter.

_I'm through being a victim. _A part of Angela's mind said. _No more will he abuse me and my mother. He's going to get what he deserves. _Deep down the six year old in Angela was dying. She was weak, powerless, and the reason why Angela had suffered the way she did. _But all of that is about to change. He'll never hurt me again, he'll never----------_

Angela felt the powerful hand wrap around her neck.

"Get up girl, I'm going to----------"

----------It was then that Angela struck. With a burst of strength she spun on her heels and knocked her fathers hand from around her neck. Holding the knife strategically in her right hand, she lunged, plunging the blade in his rotund gut with all of her might.

Thomas recoiled in horror as the blood gushed from his mortal wound. Angela continued to stab, even as his blood made handling the knife difficult. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, all rational thinking lost in a hale of fury.

"ANGELA NO!! OH MY GOD NO!!" Her mother screamed, even though she made no attempt to stop her enraged daughter. Thomas fell to his knees, his hands clutching at his daughters shirt. The look of shock on his face was mirrored by his wide, glossy eyes. With one last vicious cry, Angela yanked the knife from her fathers gut. The blood poured from his many wounds as he fell faced down, a pool of crimson gathering underneath his giant frame.

"_An...ge...la..." _He whispered.

Then, everything became silent. Angela stood over her fathers lifeless body in a dazed stupor, the knife dangling from her blood stained fingers.

"Oh my God Angela...what have you done!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Her mother wailed. The knife slipped from Angela's fingers and landed on the linoleum with a soft clank. Angela instinctively jumped at the sound and was snapped out of her shock.

_Oh no, what have I done? He would have killed me, I had to, I hat to do it..._

Angela covered her mouth with her hand as tears erupted from her eyes, and instantly repelled as she tasted the blood smothering her fingers. She stared at the blood decorating her hand, her fathers blood...

"Mama?" Angela whimpered. "Mama, I'm scared!"

Her mother rushed to her side and embraced the traumatized girl. "Shhhhh, it's going to be alright. You did...you did what you...had to do. It's not your fault."

**Bang! Bang!**

Angela and her mother both turned ashen faced to the front door.

"Hello? Is everything okay in there? I heard some screaming and wanted to check if everything was alright. Hello!?"

Angela's heart caught in her throat. _Oh God! It's the neighbor! I'm doomed!_

"Mama, don't let them take me! Please, don't let them take me!!"

Angela's mother grabbed her by the shoulders and vigorously shook her.

"You have to calm down Angela! Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. Hurry!"

Angela hastily ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Outside, she could hear her mother opening the front door and the muffled sound of her voice. Angela quietly turned on the water tap and began to scrub the blood off of her hands.

_There's so much, oh God, there's so much! It's not coming off!!_

She furiously scrubbed at her crimson stained hands, desperately trying to wipe her fathers blood from them.

_The blood is not coming off!! What do I do!!?_

She scrubbed until her skin became pink and raw underneath the running water. She was so entranced by her task that she didn't see her mother come into the bath-room.

"Angela, it's okay. The neighbor is gone." 

Angela didn't hear her. She whirled around from the sink, tears stinging her eyes.

"Mama, the blood won't wash off! Why won't it wash off!!"

Her mothers initial concern faded away to pity as she gingerly stroked her daughters head.

"The blood is gone baby. There is none left on your hands..."

Angela peered at her hands. They were pale and glistening with water under the light: not a trace of blood.

_Oh no, I must be losing me mind!_

"Mama, what am I going to do!? I---I---killed..." Angela broke down into sobs before she could finish.

"It's going to be alright baby. You have to get out of here. You can't stay here..."

Angela's mother led her out of the bath-room and into the living room. She avoided staring at her slain fathers body, which was mercifully hidden under a sheet.

"You can't stay here Angela. It's not safe. They'll find you."

Angela struggled from her mothers grasp. She couldn't leave with out here.

"What about you!? I'm not leaving without you!"

"Please, Angela. You have to get out of here! Thomas...Thomas was a cruel man, but he didn't deserve this. But I love you too much to just watch you go to prison. _Please...just go."_

Angela stared into the teary eyes of her mother. Then, without hesitation, she ran out of the apartment, the image of her dead father forever burnt into her memory.


	7. Figure Eight

**Chapter 7: Figure Eight**

_2 years later..._

Angela Orosco was cold. Her white, long sleeved blouse offered no protection, because this was an emotionless sensation encasing her very heart. Angela aimlessly wandered through the fog enshrouded depths of the Silent Hill Forest, not knowing where her path would take her but too scared to deviate nonetheless.

_I wonder if she's still here...mama._

She cautiously walked down the dirt path, dried leaves and twigs crunching beneath her feet. She had no idea what had brought her back to this town. Perhaps it was a perpetual destiny that would always bring her back to this place. A hollow feeling of loss, Silent Hill being the only entity that could fill that void.

Angela stopped at a set of rusty gates. Through the thick fog, she could make various objects jutting from the earth; tombstones...

Angela tightly gripped the rusty bars of the cemetery gates and shoved them open. The hinges cried like the scream of a demonic wraith, it crescendo echoing throughout the night sky.

She entered the humble fog enshrouded necropolis. _I don't like this place. _Angela thought meekly.

She was scared. Scared of this unknown, scared of what fate would eventually await her, but she could not turn back. A fire withing her burned to find what was driving her to this place, a fire that would eventually consume her very soul.

She walked through the cemetery, her sneakers lightly thudding against the soft earth. She felt as if she were being led by an invisible force, something greater than herself beckoning her to its secret. Her shadow eventually fell over a small headstone. Unlike many of the other graves, this one bore no flowers, no way to tell if this person was ever loved, just a patch of dirt covering a forgotten body.

Angela knelled next to the grave, trying to discern the words etched beneath its weathered surface. She lightly brushed aside residue that had built up on the surface of the stone, and read the name aloud, her voice barely a whisper in the still air.

"_Thomas Orosco"_

_1950 – 1999_

_Survived by a wife and son..._

The name sent pings of recognition through Angela's skull. She tried to grasp the elusive significance of the name, her thoughts ferociously swimming throughout her tired mind.

_Thomas Orosco...mother...brother..._

"Excuse me...I..."

Angela instinctively jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She backed away from the grave, an accused look permeating in her soft brown eyes.

"I, I'm sorry...I, I...I was just..." She stammered. The man standing before her eyed her with a look of incredulity. He was a middle aged man with light brown hair and wearing a heavy dark green jacket. The warning bells in Angela's mind escalated as the two stared each other down.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm kind of lost."

Now was Angela's turn to stare with the look of disbelief. Her senses calmed and gave way to sheer confusion at the mans plight.

"Lost...?"


End file.
